


and your heart was beating faster than cars drive through montana

by sandyk



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this play, she was acting like someone who wanted to be with Alec of her own free will. And if they sucked at their parts, they'd end up discovered and probably dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and your heart was beating faster than cars drive through montana

**Author's Note:**

> all characters property of large corporate entities. not mine. no profit garnered ever. title from the song by Kate Tucker and The Sons of Sweden. Thanks to Mosca for super duper quick beta action.

It was like a play. Max only knew what a play was from other people, it wasn't like she'd ever seen one. It sounded pretty boring. But she got the idea. And she'd done enough acting her life to know how to play a part. Except it'd been called "being undercover" and "straight up lying." 

In this play, she was acting like someone who wanted to be with Alec of her own free will. And if they sucked at their parts, they'd end up discovered and probably dead. 

It still felt like she was just going through the motions. She used to be a better actress, she guessed.

"Are you still looking for that, that hat?"

Max stopped staring at the wall and ducked down to root through the bag. "I like that hat," she said. "It's reversible. Two looks in one." It was a gift, too. 

"For all your many outfits," Alec said. He was leaning against the door, she could see his reflection in the window. "You should stop pretending you're looking for the hat."

"I really am," she said. She had been since he walked in, since he reminded her. She found it at the bottom of the bag, folded between two pairs of socks. She kept moving things around with her free hand. Like a play. 

"I never knew you cared so much about what you wear," Alec said.

"Oh, like you do? Why are you on my case about this?"

"Because you don't care about the hat. You just don't want to leave."

She stood up with the hat in her hand. "Look at that. I found it and now I want to leave." 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and, I don't know, talk? We probably should, it's been two months now. You know, since." Alec looked pained saying it so she could ignore him. She walked past him into the hallway. 

He said, "Aren't you going to at least put that pretty hat on? After looking and looking?" He took it from her hand and jammed it on her head. Then he had to fuss with it, pushing her hair behind her ears and moving the hat around. It was almost tender. Then she remembered she was dealing with Alec and decided it was just a joke. On her.

"Stop," she said, and pushed his hands away. Then she remembered it was just a play and nothing about it really mattered. "Sorry, honey, arrange everything the way you think best." She smirked. 

Alec rolled his eyes and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You are the world's worst girlfriend." 

"Right back atcha," she said. It would be over when they got back to Seattle. And then everything would be real and she'd have to tell people. Tell someone. What happened to Logan. 

She decided that wasn't part of the play. She was just a character, a stupid girl child who was dating Alec. You'd have to be lacking brains to do that. So she put her arms around Alec's neck and pulled him into a kiss. And she was dumb enough to enjoy it. 

Alec was enough of a jerk to pull her close, line her up against his hips and push her against the wall. She almost shivered but she felt warm. Like her body remembered something pleasant. 

"You can leave the hat on," Alec said. "Should we take this to the truck and do it in the front seat for everyone to watch? Or back to the room?"

He thought she wouldn't follow through. Like she wasn't a dedicated actress or something. She said, "Back to the room." Then she used her hips to push him back while still sticking close to him. That felt good, too. "Take me away, stud."

He gripped her butt and then lifted her against him, carrying her back into the room. She had her hands in his hair, holding on hard. Not because she needed to, Alec wasn't even breathing fast from carrying her. Thank you, genetic engineering. She could have carried him down the stairs and not noticed the strain. She found she liked pulling on his hair. When he grunted as he basically dropped her on the bed, she even laughed. 

Alec kicked the door shut and leaned back against it. He rubbed his head like it hurt. "Now that the door's closed, we don't have to keep going."

"I'm your girlfriend," she said. "Let's get to it."

"Sure," he said. "I believe you." 

He was looming over her with that smirk on his face. She reached out and grabbed his belt with all her speed, pulling him on top of her. "Believe me," she said. She had her legs spread under him, like Alec was her motorcycle and she was getting ready to ride. 

"Fine," he said. He pushed his hands up under her shirt and then behind, unhooking her bra. "Keep going?"

"Did I say stop?" She pushed him up long enough for her to pull off her shirt and bra. She'd have to get rid of her jeans soon enough anyway so she took another minute to wiggle out of those, after she toed off her boots. She stared at Alec, sitting back between her legs. He looked blank and brain dead. "Well? You're awfully dressed over there."

"Come on, Max. You don't want this." 

She sat up quickly and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You come on, Alec. I want it," she said. 

She got his jacket and shirt off and had started undoing his belt when he grabbed her hands. "Max," he said. 

"Alec," she said, mimicking his condescending tone. She shook off his hands and grabbed his shoulders. She pulled him right up against her. "I want this," she said. For a moment, she thought maybe she even meant it. Maybe she'd forgotten her audience. 

Alec took a deep breath like he was identifying her scent. Maybe he had some wolf in his mix. It wouldn't surprise her and she almost laughed. It was probably more coyote, that seemed to fit his personality a lot better. 

"Fine," he said. She laid back and pulled him on top of her. 

He took direction well, this one time. It was easy to stop thinking when he had his mouth on her breasts and between her legs. He even improv'ed a little, outside her pushing and telling him what to do. It felt good. When he was inside her, it felt better. She was clinging to his neck and her legs were still wrapped around Alec's hips. She tightened her legs to pull him in deeper. 

She didn't close her eyes until she came and then it was just for a second, just seeing fireworks in her head and feeling it all over her body, down to her toes and fingertips. Alec was loud when he came but she wasn't going to say anything. She was pretty sure she'd been loud, too. 

Which was good, since they were probably being watched. It was better that the people around them remembered the loud lovers who enjoyed their make-up sex than anything too specific about how they looked. So it was a good thing that they'd done this. 

"I blew your mind," Alec said. 

"Men always think that," Max said. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head. 

"Knocked your hat right off your head," Alec said, holding up the stupid hat. 

She ignored him and walked into the miniscule bathroom. Some day, they'd stay somewhere with big spacious showers that always had hot water. Here the water was lukewarm for two minutes and cold after that. 

When she walked back into the room, Alec had cleaned up the clothes on the floor and straightened the bed. He was playing nice. Sometimes, she thought, he wasn't even playing. "Thanks," she said before she could bite it back. 

He shrugged and walked past her into the bathroom. He closed the door after him. She sat on the bed with the towel wrapped around her, looking out the window. She knew she should get dressed. She had her part to play. But she sat for a minute and thought that maybe she was happy to be stuck here with Alec. She shook her head and stood up to get dressed. On with the show. 

  
  
---


End file.
